


For Good

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wicked - Maguire
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon accidentally ends up in Oz. Elphaba takes him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha I finished this so late. It's for the [Superboy in an Unusual Pairing Month](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/121777.html) challenge, and it's now JUNE and I am late, but the mod is a pretty classy lady I hear and I'm hoping that she'll let this count even so. (For those of you who don't get it, I am the mod!) Beta'd by Julius12.

Kon fell onto the stone ground, his head pounding furiously.

The villain had called himself the Wizard and claimed power from a far-off land. But he'd seemed just as surprised as Kon when the flash tornado he'd summoned had whisked Kon away far faster than even Superman could follow.

And now he was on the ground, too weak to so much as stand let alone fly, and there was someone in a floor length black skirt standing above him. The woman knelt and he noticed a green face before he blacked out again.

 

One of the things Elphaba had not expected that morning was for a man to crash down in her courtyard.

He didn't seem much like a witch. But he'd definitely been flying. And he was definitely not flying anymore.

The world may have considered Elphaba wicked, but she wasn't going to let someone die right on her front step. Especially not one as… intriguing as this man.

Her monkeys carried him into her house and she set him down and looked him over.

His garb was strange. His pants were made of a tough, blue material and the only shirt he wore was simple and short-sleeved with a red shield insignia inscribed with an S. He was handsome. A strong jaw, good cheekbones, soft black hair. There were some scrapes on his face from hitting the ground, but they had already started closing. Intriguing indeed.

 

Kon woke up in a sunny room in a castle. There was a woman reading in a chair next to him. She was green. Also, he wasn't wearing any clothing.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked. Wait, that came out wrong. The woman was looking at him strangely and he didn't think he'd ever worn a long black dress or a pointy hat before in his life. Wait, there'd been that one Halloween, but that had only been because Tim had dared him to wear it. The five bucks he'd won had been sweet.

"I'm wearing my own clothes," the woman answered. Her voice was sharp and curt. A lot like Tim when he was annoyed with Kon, really.

Kon blinked rapidly and rubbed one eye. "I know, that's not what I meant. Where are my clothes?"

The woman nodded towards a neatly folded pile on the stool next to her. "They were filthy. I washed them."

"Thanks." Kon's head still hurt. He hated being in pain. "Uhhh, you're kinda green."

The woman glared at him. "Really. I wasn't aware." Okay, _now_ she sounded like Tim.

Kon winced. "Sorry. My head hurts."

"It's fine, I'm used to it. What I'm more surprised about is that you're even alive after a fall like that, let alone entirely uninjured."

Kon's head still hurt and he was more tired than he could remember being in ages, but he still managed to muster up his most charming grin and wink at the woman. "That's cause I'm Superboy."

"Hmm." The woman did not seem amused. "What's your name?"

"I told you, I'm Superboy. What's yours?"

"That's not a name." She stood up and handed him his clothes. "When you're ready to be serious, maybe I'll give you mine." She turned and started walking out of the room.

Kon grinned and sat up and pulled on his shirt. "Superboy _is_ my name. But you can call me Kon if you want. You don't got superheroes here or something?"

The woman paused for a moment. "Kon it is. I'm Elphaba."

"It's a pleasure, Elphaba." He pulled on his boxers and jeans under the blankets and floated up. "Uh where are we?"

"The castle Kiamo Ko, in the Vinkus." And she whisked out of the room before Kon could ask any more questions.

 

The boy would appear without warning and always with a smile at all hours. He still insisted that Superboy was his name, though he didn't mind that she called him Kon instead.

Elphaba didn't know what she thought about him. He seemed eager to impress. He'd fly out and bring her things, even from places as far away as the Emerald City.

"The glasses are the only things that's emerald there," he confided. "I got X-ray vision. I can see this kinda thing. It's pretty much all white."

His powers were fascinating too. The flight and the strength and various eye powers were interesting enough, but he seemed incapable of shutting up about his "tactile telekinesis." It was a sort of energy field that he could manipulate. He claimed that none of his powers had anything to do with magic, but Elphaba couldn't see what else they could be.

"Humans can't do things like that," she told him.

He shrugged at her and gave her that open, unassuming look. "I'm not human."

"You _look_ human."

"I'm half-human. But I'm also Kryptonian."

"I don't even know what that means."

Kon closed his eyes and leaned back in midair. "I'm pretty sure nothing here. This place isn't the same as where I'm from. Think it's a different world or something. I mean, someone would have noticed this place. We've got satellites and stuff."

"Satellites?"

"Flying… thingies. They can map the whole world. And cell phones and the internet."

"Your world sounds strange."

He shrugged. "I'm not the best person to explain it. Wish I could show it to you, though. I think you'd like my world."

"I don't know about that. I'm happy here."

Kon didn't answer, but he looked at her softly. She didn't dare look up to meet his eyes. He had far too easy a time seeing through her lies sometimes. He was a lot like Glinda in that way.

It was almost disconcerting, sometimes, how much like Glinda he was. Kon was cheerful and flirty and always happy to see her. Fiyero had always been happy to see her too, of course, but not in the full-bodied exuberant way that Kon and Glinda had. Glinda had called her Elphie, Kon called her Elph, and despite her occasional protests, she liked the nickname. They were both loud peronalities.

But where she'd been sparkles and girl, he was very much bold colors and boy.

Elphaba couldn't decide if this was a good thing.

 

Elphaba was missing. Kon had flown through the castle several times right now and she was in none of the usual places. Finally, he x-rayed the castle (even though she'd told him she didn't like it when he did that) and flew up to the tower room. The door had always been locked, and he hadn't bothered to break in. Elphaba had been too nice to him for him to go around snooping.

But the door was unlocked now. He pushed his head in. "Hey, Elph? Can I come up?"

He heard muttering and saw flashes of _something._ "Elphaba?" he wandered up the stairs tentatively. She'd never actually _told_ him he shouldn't come up here. So it was probably okay. Probably.

She was reading a book of some sort and wearing the pointy hat that she liked so much. The book was glowing, and there was some kind of portal forming in front of it.

Magic. He'd known Elphaba did it, but he hadn't ever seen it. Magic made him shiver and the hair on his neck stood on end a little. He didn't like the feeling, usually, but watching Elphaba do it… well, it was hot.

And he probably shouldn't interrupt her. Interrupting would be bad. He knew enough about magic to know that.

But the spell looked almost over anyway. The portal was shrinking even though Elphaba was chanting more furiously and gesturing and sparks were flying and…

it was over.

Elphaba slumped down, defeated, and Kon flew to her side.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She let him touch her for a moment, then straightened and shook his hand off. She was as bad about touch as Robin was. "I'm fine. I think I'm going about this the wrong way anyway."

"What were you doing?" Kon craned his neck to look at the book. Elphaba frowned and swept it out of view.

"I was working on a spell to get you back to your dimension."

Kon's breath caught in his throat and his mouth worked for a few seconds before he managed a small "Oh."

Elphaba paused and looked at him curiously. "I thought you'd be happy about that."

"Oh, sure, it's great." Kon ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "Like, I've missed my friends and stuff, but… well, then I'll never see you again."

She looked down. "Does it matter? You're good, Kon. You're, well, Superboy. You may have noticed that I don't exactly have many friends. I'm _not_ one of the good ones. I'm… I'm wicked."

"That's stupid," Kon said bluntly. "How can someone as nice as you be wicked? I've fought some wicked people in the past. And someone wicked wouldn't have helped me get better and let me hang here. You're cool, Elph. And you're good."

"You don't know about my past," Elphaba said, so quietly that anyone without superhearing might have missed it.

"Whatever it was, it's the present that matters. And if it was as bad as you think, well, you regret it. You know you were wrong."

She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes burning with passion. "I did not do the wrong thing," she snapped. "And I do not regret it."

Kon's brow wrinkled. "But then… why…"

"I've been banned from the Emerald City. I wouldn't buy into the Wizard's propaganda. The world thinks I'm wicked, and every good action I've ever tried has backfired, so I guess they're right." She turned away. "It doesn't matter. You should leave. You have no reason to want to stay with me."

Elphaba was as bad about touch as Robin was, but just like Robin, that didn't mean she didn't both need and secretly want to be touched. Kon grabbed her with his TTK and twirled her into a hug. "Hey. Did helping me backfire? And how's this for a reason? I like you, Elph. And yeah, I wanna go home, but I'll miss you."

Elphaba stood stiffly for a minute, but after a moment she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You'll miss me? Really?"

Kon touched her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes were wet, but the tears hadn't been shed. "Really."

Elphaba's eyes were wide and the most open he'd seen them. She looked at him, and all of a sudden pushed her head up the few inches necessary to press their lips together.

Kon almost jumped back in surprise, but reflex took over. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed back, eyes slipping shut.

After a moment she pulled away and looked up at him. Kon opened his eyes and grinned slightly madly at her. She was blushing turquoise.

"So," Kon cupped her head in his hand and pet her cheek with his thumb. "I take it you'd miss me too?"

 

Things were going so fast. Kon had _kissed_ her. Kissed _her._ She hadn't had many kisses. Fiyero, of course, and a few times with Glinda, but Elphaba was, well, green. She was hideous. When she'd been with Fiyero, she spent every moment amazed that he actually wanted her. It was the same with Kon. But he didn't think her coloring detracted from her appearance at all. He'd told her it was sexy. Her, _sexy!_

But somehow, as he put her hat to the side and pressed kisses down her neck, she could believe he thought it. And when they were naked, his tan legs tangled with hers, she almost thought it herself. And when he was inside her and she was riding through his orgasm, she could see herself through his eyes and she really was beautiful.

She hadn't felt beautiful since the last time she'd been with Glinda.

But Kon… he was so devoted, so attentive. After that night he'd surprise her with kisses and casual touches.

It was nice.

Elphaba almost didn't want to send him back to his world. Because… he was right. She'd miss him.

But she wasn't wired that way. She had been so sure that she was as Wicked as the world thought she was, but Kon… Kon didn't think so.

And she couldn't let him down.

So she worked on spells and portals and possibilities, all the while enjoying Kon's company both in bed and out.

 

Kon should have known something was different. He didn't know how he could have possibly known, but he walked into the main chamber wearing only his boxers and there…

Elphaba, _his_ Elph, was standing there _kissing_ a woman dressed all in pink.

He couldn't decide if he was jealous or turned on.

It wasn't like he could stay forever.

It wasn't like it wasn't hot.

It wasn't like he'd just LET people go around kissing his girl!

"Um," he finally said.

Elphaba and the other woman broke apart and looked at him.

"Oh!" the pink woman said. She giggled. "He _is_ cute, Elphie!"

Elphie?

Elphaba looked up at him, then back at the other woman. "Glinda, this is Kon. Kon, this is Glinda, the Witch of the South."

Glinda. Elphaba had mentioned her a few times, but she'd always refused to say more. This could be why.

"Another witch? Do all witches make out with each other?"

Elphaba pursed her lips and gave him an annoyed look. Whoops. Well, she _had_ started it.

"I'm not much of a witch." Glinda waved a hand modestly. "I'm good at simple spells and looking pretty, but Elphie always had the real talent!"

"Yeah, Elph's pretty talented." Kon looked from one to the other. "So. What are you doing here?"

"I called her," Elphaba said. "I've worked it out. I can send you home."

Kon knew there was a but coming up. He waited.

"There needed to be a third person. That was the problem we've been having. You can't act as your own anchor." Elphaba smiled at him fondly. "And you're lousy at magic. But Glinda… she can do it."

Glinda fluttered her hands anxiously. "Are you sure? I've never been very good…"

"You've always been better than you gave yourself credit for." Elphaba smiled at her. Kon tried not to be jealous.

He swallowed hard. "Hey, Elph, why don't you come with me? I could introduce you to everyone. My friends would love you."

But Elphaba was shaking her head sadly. "My destiny is here. How can I leave while the Wizard is still in power?"

Kon blinked back tears and flew over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. He held her tightly. "Don't ever believe you're wicked. You're one of the best people I know. And most of my friends are superheroes."

Elphaba slowly wrapped her arms around him. "I… thank you. It's been a pleasure knowing you, Kon."

Glinda cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but we don't have much time."

"Right, yeah." Kon squeezed Elphaba again and flew away to get his clothes.

 

It was the end.

She shouldn't have kissed Glinda when she showed up. But she'd missed her friend, and Kon wouldn't be hers forever. She knew that much.

Elphaba and Glinda worked to prepare the spell as Kon got dressed. She would miss him. She was afraid he would miss her even more. She wasn't worth it. But he would.

It was time. He was dressed and ready to step into the portal. And she would not cry. She'd let him see enough of her tears as it was.

He kissed her quickly and let his TTK trail as he moved his hand away. She'd miss that too.

And then he stepped through the portal and back into his own life.


End file.
